Secret Crushes
by 18bluecat
Summary: Everyone has crushes including mamodo but do these two feel the same way about each other? Wow that's a terrible summary. Basically the quartet go on a vacation for the whole summer. Zatch X Tia & Megumi X Kiyo XON HOLDX
1. The Crushes

A/N: (I have no idea what that means=P) so this is my first story enjoy and give me tips on how to improve thanks.

As kiyo and Zatch walked home from the last day of school he was looking forward to relaxing when suddenly an amateur mamodo jumped them. Kiyo sighed pulled out the red book and the mamodo's book was burned in less than a minute. After the book owner ran away Kiyo said

"Isn't there supposed to be only 100 mamodo? We've taken on like 80! Aren't the other mamodo burning books?"

"That's just what I was thinking" Megumi said walking towards them Tia hiding behind her.

"Hi Tia!" Zatch said. Tia just hid further behind Megumi, Zatch blinked twice then asked "Megumi, what's wrong with Tia?"

"Oh well you see earlier we had to battle ANOTHER mamodo and it punched Tia's mouth and…show them Tia." Tia stepped out from behind Megumi and smiled shyly revealing a missing tooth.

"Oh so Tia's embarrassed about losing her tooth, I remember when I lost my first tooth everyone was pointing and laughing at the gap in my mouth they would call me" Kiyo suddenly stopped noticing he wasn't helping.

"I don't know what Tia's worried about" Zatch commented "She looks prettier than ever!" Tia looked down trying to hide her blush and asked

"You really think so Zatch?" Before Zatch was able to reply Megumi looked at her watch and said

"Tia the concert's in less than an hour we have to hurry, here guys" Megumi said giving them tickets and BACKSTAGE PASSES! OH YEAH! "Meet us after the concert I have something to ask y'all" Megumi said with a wink then headed off.

"What was that about, Kiyo? Kiyo?" Kiyo was to busy daydreaming to answer he and Megumi were holding hands spinning in a circle leaning forward lips about to brush-"KIYO!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ZATCH?" Kiyo yelled his evil face appearing!

"We should probably get ready to leave for the concert, sheesh who put a yellowtail in your shoe?"Then Zatch started daydreaming about yellowtail but what he didn't notice was the red headed little girl in the daydream.

"TIA, GIVE ME THE HAIRBRUSH!" Megumi shouted chasing her mamodo around.

"No way, if Zatch is going to be here then I have to look my best!" Tia shouted back easily dodging the human's weak attempts at grabbing the hairbrush. Megumi suddenly stopped, Zatch? Since when does she care what Zatch thinks? Then Megumi finally put 2 and 2 together.

"You have a crush on Zatch!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I-I-I do not!" The blushing red headed girl stammered, "It's just that I think he's cute and nice and sweet and"

"That's what a crush is" Megumi said smirking.

"Well so what if I do?" The mamodo huffed, then another thought struck her. "You won't tell Zatch will you?"

"Of course not and to prove it I'll you a secret of my own…"

What is Megumi's secret? Will Tia ever tell Zatch how she feels? Will Zatch get a single yellowtail in this story? Why am I asking you people all these Questions?

A/N Well there it is I don't know if it's long enough for a beginning but I didn't want to write to much in case everybody shoots it down.


	2. The Concert

A/N Yay Chapter 2 Yeah I'm pretty excited I've always wanted to write my own fan fic so anyway I'll try to make this chapter longer please enjoy.

"Seriously?" Tia asked astonished? "You have a crush on Kiyo" Megumi smiled and nodded.

"You could get any guy in the world and you picked Kiyo? I thought I had a bad taste in guys!" Tia started laughing and fell on her back laughing and Megumi sweat dropped (You know where that water drop appears on their head.)

"Uhm Tia it's not that funny, besides I seem to remember you gazing at Kiyo with that dreamy look on your face." When she finished saying this she smirked as Tia bolted upright blushing.

"I-I-I was just uhm admiring his uh haircut!" Tia started to explain having a hard time, Megumi smiled at her mamodo's weak attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Megumi you're on in five" Her manager said sticking his head through the door.

"Thanks James" James smiled and left. "Here Tia I thought you would want to sit with Kiyo and Zatch, you know the boys of your dreams" Megumi said handing her a ticket.

Tia blushed and ran off to find her seat.

**!Kiyo and Zatch!**

I wonder what Megumi wanted to talk about Kiyo thought as he and Zatch handed their tickets to the ticket taker (I'm not really sure what they're called :\)

"Zatch, Kiyo over here" The high pitched voice broke into his thoughts.

"Look Kiyo its Tia" Zatch said stating the obvious then running off to his friend. Kiyo smiled remembering when he was that care free, then he walked over to them.

A little while later Megumi began singing and the whole time Kiyo seemed to be in a trance. After her first few songs Tia noticed this she nudged Zatch in the ribs.

"Ow! Tia, what'd you do that for?" Zatch whined.

"Look at Kiyo." Tia whispered. Zatch looked at his friend seeing nothing wrong he went back to Tia.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Zatch asked clueless as usual.

"Don't you see, he obviously has a crush on Megumi!" Tia whispered fiercely. Zatch blinked and tilted his head to the side and asked one of the worst questions to ask Tia.

"What's a crush?" At this Tia became really depressed because she thought if Zatch didn't know what a crush was he surely couldn't have one…could he?

Tia looked down hoping to hide her blush and frown.

"Well Zatch a crush is uhm" The red headed mamodo had trouble struggling to find the right words.

"A crush is what happens when a mamodo or human becomes really close to another mamodo or human and they start having special…feelings for them." Kind of like what I have for you the mamodo thought fighting back tears. Zatch sat contemplating this for a moment then he started thinking other thoughts, 'Why did Tia seem so upset when I asked her what a crush is, why does Kiyo have a crush on Megumi,' then he asked himself this question, 'do I have a crush on Tia?' He then felt a weird feeling in his stomach but he decided to ignore it for now. For the rest of the concert the three sat in silence. Kiyo dreaming of Megumi, Zatch still figuring out what a crush was, Tia hating herself for not telling Zatch she had a crush on him when she could've. Don't worry Tia, we've all been there! ;)

After the concert ended and the announcement where Megumi wouldn't be performing all summer long, Zatch, Kiyo and Tia walked backstage where they met Megumi.

"Great concert Megumi!" Kiyo said congratulating himself for his pretty lame compliment in my opinion anyway. A low chuckle came from the shadows.

"Oh it was great but not great enough for me not to burn your books!" A weak looking mamodo came out of the shadows with a short bald man.

"OH COME ON!" Kiyo and Megumi shouted at once! Just then she spotted her manager playing his new favorite game…Flaming Darts! =D Quite convenient isn't it? Megumi asked to borrow one and James happily complied then with the aim of an expert she hit the center of the book burning it. The bald man then apologized and asked Megumi to sign his CD. After signing it he thanked her and left.

"Uhm Megumi he wanted to burn our books and you signed his CD?" Tia asked confused.

"They're my fans I like to make them happy" Megumi said smiling. Oh Megumi your such a giver.

"Now Zatch and Kiyo, you heard the announcement about how I won't be performing all summer long, right?" The two nodded.

"Well Tia and I are going to be traveling and we thought it would be fun to have some company. SOOOOOO we were thinking you might want to come with us. So what do you say?"

A/N: So Megumi and Tia are getting some R&R but the question is will they get to spend it with the guys of their dreams? Find out next time I update if I get at least three reviews that is so yeah REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU AND RIP OUT YOUR SOUL AND FEED IT TO MY GPS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA=D but seriously review.


	3. The Trip

**The Trip**

A/N: Previously on Secret Crushes ""Well Tia and I are going to be traveling and we thought it would be fun to have some company. SOOOOOO we were thinking you might want to come with us. So what do you say?"" What will the guys say? Find out tonight or today or whenever your reading this…Anyway I know I said 3 reviews and technically I got three even if two came from the same person, thank you Saya, and I'm having fun writing this so yeah now please R&R&E (Read, review and enjoy)

'YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!' Is what Kiyo thought in his head when Megumi asked him and Zatch to come with them on vacation but what he said was "Yeah I'll come," 'way to be smooth, Kiyo.' He thought mentally congratulating himself.

"Cool we'll come pick you guys up in half an hour" Megumi winked.

"HALF AN HOUR RUN ZATCH RUN!" Kiyo practically screeched that running out of the building. It was at that moment Kiyo realized his house was across the street and he could simply walk.

"Hi, mom" Kiyo said walking through the door "By the way I'll be going on vacation with a super hot pop star all summer"

"That's nice honey" Kiyo's mom replied never seeming to mind where he went.

"Ok Zatch you only need to pack the essentials," Kiyo said picking up his toothbrush.

"Only the essentials got it." The blonde mamodo said packing his suitcase full of yellowtails and one shirt.

**!MEGUMI AND TIA!**

"I I just couldn't tell him," Tia was explaining to Megumi as their limo drove across the street to Zatch and Kiyo's house.

"Don't worry you'll be able to tell him eventually, like I'll be able to tell Kiyo" The pop star said watching the clouds, she saw one that looked like a duck, another a clown and one that looked like a fire breathing dragon attacking a dog with a human head. Where are those cameras's when you need them?

**!ZATCH AND KIYO!**

Kiyo and Zatch were waiting outside for Megumi and Tia when a limo pulled up and out jumped a weak looking mamodo and a small human. At that moment someone decided it would be a good idea to shoot flaming matches in the air one of which landed on the mamodo (Thought I would say book didn't you ;)) Oh yeah I may have forgotten to mention the mamodo was made of wood, so it quickly grabbed the book burning it along with himself. The human simply ran forgetting her limo, sweet free car. Then a second limo pulled up and out jumped another pair of a human and mamodo, Tia and Megumi.

"Come on guys I want to get to the airport quick" Megumi said.

"Megumi the airports right there" Kiyo said indicating the airport right next to his house.

"Oh right, well get in" Megumi said acknowledging the open limo door. The two guys got in, Zatch sitting next to Tia, Kiyo next to Megumi.

"Tia, I packed us a lot of yellowtail so we'll never be without it!" Zatch said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Oh that's…great Zatch" Tia said a note of sorrow in her voice. Zatch sensing this started to pry asking questions like "what's wrong" "Are you ok" and "do you think yellowtail would be good with soy sauce" finally he resorted to the one thing that could get anybody laughing…TICKLEING! As soon as he started Tia started laughing

"Z-Zatch p-p-please stop… I can't take i-it" Tia stammered breathless.

"Fine as long as you promise to smile," Zatch negotiated.

"Deal," Tia agreed. WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG TO GET TO THAT AIRPORT ITS RIGHT THERE!

Finally they arrived and they loaded their stuff onto the plane and walked to their plane at this point it was 7:56 and they were all tired so as soon as they got settled in the plane Megumi and Kiyo fell asleep, soon after Megumi's head fell in the crook of Kiyo's neck and he laid his head on hers. Tia was turned around to ask Megumi for a book to read while waiting for the plane to land, while Zatch consumed his yellowtail. Before she asked, she saw what was going on and grabbed a camera; she turned the flash on and CLICK! The book keepers stirred but did not wake.

"WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT YOUR DESTINATION SHORTLY" The captains voice came on over the intercom, at this the two teenagers woke. They realized what was going on and immediately sat up blushing.

"So uhm did you have a good nap, Megumi?" asked a blushing Kiyo.

"It was good, how was yours?" asked a red Megumi. Before he could reply Tia interrupted

"You guys look so cute together," Tia teased showing them the picture she took. The two blushed even harder

"WE HAVE ARRIVED AT YOUR DESTINATION, PLEASE TAKE ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS WITH YOU" the captains voice came on again. The two book keepers stood up and got their bags.

"Come on guys let's get to the hotel" Megumi said leading the way out of the plane then the airport were they found a limo waiting for them.

"Your double bed suite is waiting for you on the 8th floor" the polite hotel manager informed them while handing them their keys. At this point the two mamodo were walking on empty so the second they were in the hotel room they collapsed on the first bed they saw and fell asleep. Kiyo and Megumi quietly snuck out of the room.

"Well that's a problem, I only got two beds thinking me and Tia would share one and you and Zatch share the other." Megumi said confused about what to do now.

"Relax, I'll just take the couch" Kiyo offered then saw a cockroach run across it. "I'm sure the floor's comfortable too."

"No, no that'll never do. We'll just have to split a bed and stay on our own sides" Megumi decided

"M-M-Me an-and y-y-y-you, sha-sha-sh-share a a a bed? Kiyo stammered.

"Yes, and remember stay on your bed" Megumi winked

'THIS WILLL BE THE BEST VACATION EVER!' Kiyo thought to himself.

A/N: Two teenagers struck with hormones that have a crush on each other sharing a bed. Wow this should be interesting. Anyway if you read this please review or just say good job or bad job so I know people are at least reading this and I'm not just writing this for myself.


	4. The Explanation

**The Explanation**

A/N: Hey my 3 or so fans I know I know I haven't updated in a while and I promise I have a good reason…which I will tell you as soon as I think of one. So anyway enjoy chapter 3.5 which is the four stars of the story explaining why I can't update

Previously on secret crushes…

Kiyo: It doesn't matter what happened previously this isn't a real chapter!

Zatch: Yeah!

Tia: I guess I'll start explaining, so lately 18bluecat's laptop's battery hasn't been charging for some reason.

Megumi: Either that or he's stupid and forgot to charge it.

18bluecat: It's true it might all be my fault for forgetting to charge.

Tia: What are you doing here? You said _Stars_ explaining not the loser author.

18bluecat: Oh I'm in here so that I can import an OC whose book you can burn for this chapter.

OC Mamodo: What! You said you were taking me out for ice cream!

18bluecat: …I lied. Kiyo would you do the honor?

Kiyo: Why not, zaker!

OC Mamodo: 18bluecat you're a bitc…

18bluecat: Looks like we'll never know what he was going to say. Well bye!

Tia: Where were we?

Zatch: I remember, 18bluecat has also been obsessed with watching yu-gi-oh GX on his itouch.

Kiyo: Nerd.

18bluecat: Like you have room to talk!

Kiyo: Didn't you leave.

18bluecat: That's beside the point!

Kiyo: Why don't you go polish your glasses geek.

18bluecat: ITS ON!

Kiyo: BRING IT!

Zatch: NERD FIGHT! NERD FIGHT!

Megumi: While those two tear each other apart I'll continue. He's also didn't know how to write the next chapter because we're going to an amusement park and he hasn't gone since he was about 7 and went to Disney World!

18bluecat: Ha I tore out his eye!

Kiyo: OH MY GOD IT HURTS!

Tia: Anyway he's flying back there on Saturday, he was supposed to go a while back but his grandpa had to go to the hospital so they all drove to Louisiana to see him.

18bluecat: IT WAS AGONY!

Megumi: Dude, get out of here!

Zatch: Yeah so don't expect a new chapter anytime soon; you guys are lucky he's writing at all.

Kiyo: TIA HEAL ME WITH YOUR SPELLS!

Tia: Yeah right this is hilarious dude!

18bluecat: Well I guess that's it great job all of you except you Kiyo you sucked!

Kiyo: SOMEBODY KILL ME!

18bluecat: Gladly! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Megumi: SECURITY!

18bluecat: I'm going but you haven't seen the last of me!

A/N: Ok I have the perfect excuse!

Megumi: Dude it's over the chapters done.

A/N: Oh…I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!

Kiyo: Nerd.

A/N: WHAT?

Tia: Here we go again… anyway review on who you liked the best! *Cough* Me *Cough*

A/N: One more thing my first chapters "Life" Say's 8 days what happens then is it removed or what? Please tell me!


	5. The Amusment Park

A/N: I wasn't going to write again until I finished one of these three games: Legend of Zelda: Windwaker; Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask or Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. I DIDN'T FINISH A SINGLE ONE! I stopped playing Windwaker because the annoying boat wouldn't take me to where I wanted to go that and I didn't have a companion with me in the dungeons :,( I stopped Majora's mask because I tried helping all the people in Clocktown but it was hard and I hated how I lost my items every time I went back to day 1 -72 hours remain- and in LoZ: ALttP, I got to the Ice Palace…enough said. Anyway we're at chapter 4 already, nice. Well here's the next chapter.

**The Amusement Park**

'11:59' Kiyo thought 'I'll never get to sleep with Megumi in my bed' Megumi however was not affected and was softly snoring away. 'She's so beautiful' Kiyo thought 'I need to tell her how I fe' Kiyo was suddenly proved wrong as he fell asleep at exactly 12:00.

Meanwhile in the other bed.

"Zatch? Wha-wha-what are you doing?" Tia stammered. Zatch smirked

"What does it look like; I'm burning your book! With you out of the battle I'm even closer to winning!" Zatch laughed evilly.

"BUT ZATCH" But it was too late she faded away the last thing she saw was Zatch waving sarcastically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tia awoke screaming. She was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Tia, what's wrong?" Zatch awoke wiping sleep from his eyes.

"AHH oh Zatch, I I just had a horrible nightmare, that's all" Tia managed to say.

"Well if you want to talk about it I'm aval-"Zatch fell back to sleep. "Yellowtail…"

'Oh Zatch your such a dork' Tia smiled then she had another thought 'just one wouldn't hurt'

Tia leaned forward and gave Zatch a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Zatch" Tia murmured. Zatch smiled.

Megumi woke up first, she went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. Kiyo

awoke to the sound of running water. Noticing his bathroom was occupied he went to the

mamodo's room to use theirs. He tiptoed past their bed and went into their bathroom.

Meanwhile Tia was waking and after realizing where she was she reached into her backpack

and pulled out a paper with a plan to get Zatch to like her on it 'My plan is full proof'

"Tia? Whatcha got there?" Zatch woke up and started walking over to her.

"Oh, Zatch it's nothing!" Tia exclaimed hiding it behind her back.

"Come on Tia! Let me s- Do you smell pancakes?" Without waiting for an answer Zatch darted

out of the room. 'Whew close one' Tia thought putting her plan away and walking into the

kitchen.

"Ooh Megumi you made this?" Zatch said drooling.

Megumi smiled "No, I ordered room service, I didn't have time to make this."

"Didn't have time?" Zatch questioned with a mouthful of pancakes. "What do you mean?"

"We're going to an amusement park today Zatch," Tia answered before her book keeper could

reply, "And we need a lot of time so we can go on every ride twice!"

"Ooh I love amusement parks!" Zatch said swallowing his pancakes. "Let's go!"

"Zatch don't you think you should take a bath first?" Megumi asked laughing.

"…No, now let's go." Zatch said

"Zatch we have to wait for Kiyo," Tia said.

"He'll catch up," Zatch said running out of the door, then walking back in. "I forgot my cloak,"

-1 hour later-

"Tia let's go on this ride!" Zatch said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards a roller coaster.

'He's holding my hand' Tia thought happily, her heart skipping a beat. "Ok Zatch, anything you

Say"

-3 hours of intense boredom later-

"YAY, finally were at the front of the line! Zatch happily cried.

"Yeah it's too bad that little kid playing Indian kept poking my eye with his spear" Kiyo whined putting on his eye patch. (Chapter 3.5 reference! =D)

"Next" A big security guy called.

"That would be us, thank you Mr. uhm Freighttrain" Megumi said politely reading his nametag while sweat dropping.

"Whoa I'm sorry miss, you and your boyfriend can ride but the kids can't."

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Kiyo and Megumi said simultaneously. 'Wish we were though' they both thought.

"Come on guys," Zatch exclaimed trying to push the guard out of the way. "Move it mister!"

"Sorry kids you're too small to ride Extremo Ride of Death and Misfortune," Freighttrain informed them.

"You told me we were in line for the Bumper Cars!" Kiyo angrily shouted.

"I lied" Zatch simply said.

"Zatch I'm going to get you!" Kiyo yelled chasing Zatch out of line.

"Yeah we got child abuse going on here I need backup." Freighttrain then grabbed them and sent them to the back of the line.

-After much complaining and resistance-

"Zatch you got us sent to the back of line!" Tia yelled. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." Tia said strangling him.

"Well no point waiting in line, time to go to the bumper cars" Kiyo hastily said.

"Not so fast, I have an idea." Megumi smiled.

-After purchasing an overcoat, sunglasses and a hat-

"Ok now Tia stand on Zatch's shoulders and close the overcoat." Megumi instructed.

"Oof Tia you weight a ton!" Zatch grunted. (Ooh wrong thing to say to a girl)

Tia then kicked him in the head.

"OOW Tia what'd you do that for?" Zatch asked rubbing his new bump.

"Ok now Tia put on this hat and sunglasses" Megumi instructed again

"Now you look just like an adult!"

"Sweet" Tia said.

-5 hours later- (The lines get longer as the day progresses)

"Ok your tall enough, and you, and you who just looks like a taller version of the one little girl

saw earlier standing on the shoulders of the other kid wearing glasses a hat and an overcoat"

Freighttrain said allowing them all to pass.

"Wow amusement park security guards are seriously gullible." Tia commented getting off of

Zatch's shoulders.

"Hello and welcome we ask that you sign the wavers so that we can avoid lawsuits before you

ride The Extremo Ride of Death and Misfortune" an automated computer voice said.

"That's not making me feel any better." Kiyo said strapping into the ride.

"Oh suck it up" Tia snapped.

"Tia!" Megumi fussed "Mind your manners!"

"Yeah yeah" a moody Tia muttered.

Then the ride started and this next part is so horrible so horrific it can't be described by mere

words… So yeah imagine something.

"That was worse than fighting Zofis." Kiyo said.

"That was more awful than giving a concert to senior citizens" Megumi said.

"WOOHOO" Zatch and Tia yelled getting off the ride.

"Well come on we wasted our whole day on this ride so let's go back to the hotel!"

"WHAT?" Zatch and Tia started crying as they were dragged back to the hotel

A/N: Well not my best work but that's the end of cha-

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Zatch interrupted which means I think he broke the fourth wall…I'm

not quite sure. "That can't be the end we didn't burn a mamodo's book!"

"No but I can burn yours!" The little kid playing Indian said.

"Kiyo? Would you like to burn his book?" Megumi asked.

"REVENGE WILL BE MINE! BAOU ZAKERGA!" Kiyo shouted using one of their most powerful spells.

Suddenly a big electric dragon shot out of Zatch burning the kid's book.

A/N: Ok that's really the end and I got to say I really don't think this is my best work.

But hey at least I finished Legend of Zelda: a link to the past, but anyway I'm sorry this took so long but please review and maybe it'll help me get my inspiration back and maybe the next chapter won't take so long to be put up and maybe it will be better! Well that's the end of chapter 4…REVIEW!


	6. The So Not a real chapter

I'M BACK! AFTER A FEW YEARS OF FORGETTING THIS I'M GOIN- HOLD ON I HAVE CAPS LOCK ON, that's better! So I'm gonna try and update this and possibly finish this, hopefully my writing style has gotten better. But the reason I originally left is I wanted to try my hand at pokemon hack videos, I'm not gonna ask you to watch them though *Cough* user/18bluecat?feature=mhee*cough* was that a link to my channel? Nah… ;) So anyway I really want to get back to this and you wonderful people give me your feedback! So yeah that's all I gotta say… Please enjoy the soon to come chapter!


End file.
